A Barking Dog Doesn't Bite
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Sirius can be more that a little bit difficult person to deal with and that's the understatement of the year. People say a barking dog doesn't bite but sometimes it's better to throw a bone and so Remus does something brash to make Sirius shut up. /Wolfstar


**A Barking Dog Doesn't Bite**

Sirius' barking laughter echoes in the corridor.

There is nothing wrong in Sirius' laughter. In fact Remus likes the sound and its causes more than he cares to admit. But Remus' feelings for Sirius Black are complicated.

One reason, if Remus has to list the reasons for why he would never tell Sirius how he feels about him, would be Remus' lycanthropy. It wasn't so much of a problem anymore since Sirius knew Remus being a werewolf but he wasn't ready to cross it from the list.

The other – or more likely the rest of the reasons – is Sirius' attitude towards practically everyone else but himself.

Remus' brows furrow as he glares at Sirius. A group of younger students – probably third or second years since they are still so small in size – scurry away with frightened looks on their faces. Sirius can't stop laughing. When was the last time he had so much fun alone? He can't even remember. It's a pity, he thinks, that James has Quidditch practices so often. Sirius wipes the tears of mirth from his eyes and looks around, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh hi, Moony my old pal," Sirius chirps when he notices Remus. Only he ignores Remus' crossed arms and the sour expression. "Did you see that?" he even asks. He seems so happy, Remus notes, that only if Sirius had a tail, he would be wagging it like an exited puppy.

"You can't go around hexing Slytherins," Remus says, trying to hide his exasperation behind a calm tone.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Remus," Sirius retorts playfully and proudly pockets his wand. "You're not a Prefect yet."

"Sirius," Remus growls lowly.

"And you should know how I don't do well with _snakes_ ," Sirius says with sheer disgust in his voice. "And for the record, it was a Ravenclaw," he adds in much lighter tone. "So no real harm done. But you really should have seen the little brat's face. James would have pissed himself!"

"No harm done? NO HARM DONE?!" Remus snaps and cuts off Sirius' snickering. "Sometimes I just don't get you, Sirius Black!" His nostrils flare as he inhales sharply but Sirius merely grins.

"What's there not to get?" Sirius asks and suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.

Remus groans. Sirius just doesn't get it. "You have to start thinking about your future, too, Sirius," Remus says. "The O.W.L.S are next year. If you keep sleeping through the classes and getting into trouble at least once a week–"

"So this is a null year," Sirius remarks cheerfully. "It's not like I would really get into any serious trouble anyway. The professors like me."

"You get detention at least once a month!" Remus cries out. "And where are you coming from right now? Oh yes, you were having detention with Professor McGonagall just a moment ago!"

Sirius shrugs. "She just enjoys my company. But hey, who doesn't?"

"I thought that at this point you would have learned that everything doesn't revolve around you," Remus hisses sharply. He is slowly getting tired of Sirius' attitude. Sirius always speaks before he thinks. _If he thinks_ , Remus adds glumly. Sirius doesn't care about the consequences of his actions. Sometimes Remus wonders if Sirius' brain is connected to the rest of his body in anyway.

"How about you grow a pair of balls before you try lecturing me?" Sirius suggests. "I mean, why do you have to act like there's a stick up your arse or something all the time?" Sirius blurts out.

Remus' eyes widen in shock. " _Excuse me_?"

Sure, they are friends, very close friends even, but Sirius was, and is, such an inconsiderate douche even for a 14 year old. It is right after the words have escaped Sirius' mouth that he bites his tongue. He couldn't help it, he tells himself. He just has a habit of saying the dumbest words that can come out of his mouth when Remus is around.

And of course things can get only worse when Remus decides to give up and walk away.

"You see, Moony," Sirius says and follows Remus, shaking his head. "There's something you need to know. You're acting like a bloody adult all the time."

Remus grits his teeth and walks faster. "Well good thing one of us is!" he hisses.

"Who says we have to grow up?" Sirius continues. "Seriously, Moony. You need to loosen up a little."

"Shut up already, Sirius," Remus growls but Sirius doesn't stop.

"No, really," Sirius presses on persistently. "Why don't you sometimes do something craz–?"

Remus stops abruptly and glares at Sirius straight in the eyes before crashing their lips together. The kiss lasts only few seconds before Remus pulls back and wipes his mouth.

"Just shut up, Sirius," Remus mutters, his ears burning hot. "Just shut up."

He starts walking again but Sirius is glued to his spot. He just grins and stares at Remus' back.

"Oookay," he drawls before running after Remus. "Now _that_ was crazy! Hey, Moony! Wait up!"

What is unbeknown to them is that James and Peter, under the Invisibility Cloak, had been witnessing everything from the beginning. James grins smugly. He's still in his Quidditch gear even though the team had finished early and he would have had time to go change before Remus would have left to fetch Sirius from the detention. James reaches out his hand expectantly and Peter sighs, discreetly passing him a few coins.

"I knew Moony would make the first move," James says proudly.

* * *

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 5 - Glory Days

Team's Chosen Character: Sirius Black

CHASER 3: Write about your team's chosen character in their 4th Year

OPTIONAL PROMPTS:

9\. (dialogue) "I don't do well with snakes."

11\. (quote) 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney

12\. (phrase) return the favour

Special thanks to Raybe for betaing.


End file.
